Meeting Sherlock
by Anim8lover
Summary: Tsuna has been sent to London to befriend Sherlock Holmes for the Vongola's benefit. He meets Sherlock and becomes his new flatmate. No John Watson (Tsuna takes his place sort of) planning on SHerlock and Tsuna pairing. smartTsuna Rated T for mind language and possible future Sher27 intimacy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody heres the first chapter of my first KHR/Sherlock xover**

**let me warn you before hand Tsuna may act OOC but it's because i'm making him 'sherlock smart'XD**

**I do not own KHR or Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna had been sent to Britain by the Vongola to seek out Sherlock Holmes. His mission is to befriend him and try to make him cooperate with the Vongola.

When Tsuna arrived in Britain he was relieved because Reborn had stayed in Namimori with his (Tsuna's) guardians and the Arcobaleno to let Tsuna 'take responsibility and grow up'. With that said Tsuna could be himself.

Nobody knew that the small brunette's hair is naturally straight, but due to 'sleeping in' all the time, his hair had stuck up and he 'never had the time to fix it'. Tsuna in fact likes to let his hair, figuratively and literally, and since the last time he had his hair down, which was a long time ago, it had grown quite a bit. Previously, his hair had reached the top of his shoulders, like Gokudera's, but now it was half way between his mid-back and his waist also his bangs almost cover his eyes but occasionally move to the right as a side fringe (**1**) making him look rather feminine, or as some people would say cute over 9000.(**2**)

The petit Asian had decided to take walk around a park before he tried to find a place to stay, it didn't really matter to him since he was travelling light and had everything he needed on his person, when a man in a suit, who had been previously been sitting on a park bench, walked up to him.

''Hello there, kid, you look a bit lost. Are you from abroad?'' the man asked with a smile. (**3**)

Tsuna nodded, ''Yeah, just got here. I'm currently looking for a place to stay. The original plan was that I was going to stay with a family friend but then they moved away at short notice, unfortunately, I came here anyway. At first, I was thinking of going to a hotel, but that seems highly unlikely to happen, then I wondered if I could find another family friend or relative here, but that is also highly unlikely, or possibly see if anyone in this big city would take pity on a Japanese kid and take me on as a temporary flatmate. Then again, who would want a random Japanese kid as a flatmate, temporary or otherwise.''

At that comment the man chuckled, ''You know, you're the second person to say that to me today. I might just know somebody who can help you out.'' He paused to think a little then nodded, ''Yeah, come with me. Oh I'm Mike Stamford, by the way.'' the newly dubbed Mike said as he started to walk away.

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow, _'I've just met this guy and he wants me to follow him. Ah well it may be interesting' _he thought to himself then followed Mike.

''I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna.'' the petit brunette called out as he followed.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed. BTW I know I rambled about Tsuna's hair but if I keep to my original plan then it should have some significance to the story.**

**1 - think of Rukia or L's bang's**

**2 - look don't judge me I couldn't help myself**

**3 - this scenario highly unlikely to happen in real life but it's not real life it's a fanficXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chap 2:)**

**I do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. WARNING:following scenes may be incorrect from the show.**

**EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 2**

St Bart's hospital

Morgue

A dark haired man, Sherlock Holmes, unzips a black body bag,

''How fresh?'' he asked, while examining what was to be his new experiment.

A young lady in a lab coat, Molly Hooper, circled him, a smile on her face,

''Just in. 67; natural causes. He used to work here, I knew him. He was nice.''

Sherlock zips the bag up, ''Right, we'll start with the riding crop.''

He then proceeded to thrash the corpse with a riding crop, each blow getting harder than the last. When he finished Molly came back into the room with a smile on her face.

''So, bad day was it?'' with a small laugh at the end.

"I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes, a man's alibi depends on it" he says as he pulls a small notebook from his jacket pocket, writing down the notes from his experiment.

Molly looked at him, ''Listen, I was wondering, maybe later when you're finished-'' she didn't get to finish her sentence because Sherlock interrupts her.

''Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before.'' He asked, with an inquisitive look.

Looking a little flustered, Molly replies, ''I refreshed it a bit.'' adding a smile.

Doubting her statement, but dismisses it, Sherlock says, ''Sorry, you were saying?''

Molly continues her previously interrupted question, "I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?"

Finishing writing in his notebook, Sherlock looks up, "Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs" then walked away, leaving her confused and disappointed uttering a quiet ''Okay'' after him.

Hospital lab

Perched over a lab table, Sherlock was working on something when he heard somebody enter the lab. Obviously it was Mike returning from his lunch break, but he was with an Asian teenage _girl_. (**1**)

**Tsuna POV**

I followed Mike to a hospital, St Bart's or something like that, and into a lab. (**2**) When we entered the room the first thing, or should I say person, I noticed was this very attractive, dark haired man with, from what I can see, piercing blue eyes. (**3**)

'_I'm starting to like Britain.' _I think to myself with a tiny smile.

Said man looked up at me and said something to Mike about a phone, while a lady wearing a lab coat walked in with a coffee and handed it to the man.

''Ah, Molly, coffee. Thank you. What happened to your lipstick?'' he asks her.

Molly looks at him awkwardly, ''I took it off. It wasn't working for me.'' she replies with a blush(?)

'_Don't need to be a genius to figure out she likes him and put some lipstick on to attract his attention which has obviously failed. Poor her.' _I think to myself feeling for Molly.

The man looks at her, ''Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Mouth's too small now.''

'_Really? Who says something like that to a girl? What is he…an idiot? Pity, wonderful face but no brains- hang on…no he _is _smart but seems oblivious to her feels. Hmmm…so he's an ordinary guy.' _I muse to myself as I watch the interaction and see Molly leave the lab.

Thinking back to what he asked Mike when we entered the room, I speak, ''Hey, if you need to use a phone you can use mine.'' while I reach into my pocket to get my phone and hand it to him.

He looks at me, ''Thank you.''

Then Mike speaks up, ''Bumped into the kid in the park, looked a little lost.'' I nod at him, then he smiles at me.

I return the smile, then I notice the man has finished with my phone and he hands it back to me.

''Is it interesting in Japan and how do you feel about the violin?'' he asks randomly.

I look at him confused, ''It's alright to both questions. Why?''

The man starts to type something, ''I like to play the violin while I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end, will that bother you?(**4**) Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.''

''Hold on!? Flatmates!? What are you talking about?'' I ask while looking at the man as if he had two heads.

The said man starts to put on a dark trench coat, ''I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for and here he is after lunch with a teenager from Japan he's never met before, looking for a place to stay.''

My mind is still trying to catch up when he continues, ''I've got my eye on a place in Central London. Once I buy it you can move in. We'll meet there tomorrow morning (**5**) at seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash I left my riding crop in the mortuary.''

'_Riding crop!?'_

''I'm sorry, is that it!?'' I shout after him.

He turns around and walks back a few steps, ''Is that what?'' _'Is this guy for real?'_

''I'm a kid you've just met and you want to go and look at a flat together?'' I ask in a calm voice.

The man looks at Mike then at me, confused, ''Problem?'' _'Seriously! Is this guy for real!?'_

''We don't know I thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name.'' trying to keep and calm demeanour, while looks at me intensely. _'What's his problem!?'_

The man takes a breath, ''I know you're a thirteen-going-on-fourteen year old _girl_, you've recently flown in from Japan and have absolutely no living arrangements made hence why you're looking for a place to stay. Also the fact Mike said you looked 'a little lost' clarifies you've never been to London before. You have a mother and father who you don't go to for advice, the father possibly because you hate him or he's not very reliable, however the mother because you doubt she could help you. You have several friends who are boys and few that are girls, meaning you are a tomboy and prefer their company and that you are possibly homosexual. Also, you pretend to be someone you're not around your said friends. That's enough to be getting on with, don't you think?''

'_What is with this guy? Hold on…DID HE SAY GIRL!?''_

The obnoxious man starts to leave the room when turns around then says, ''The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street.'' Before giving a wink, with a click, and a quick ''Afternoon'' then exiting the room.

I look at Mike, who is wearing an amused look, ''Yeah, he's always like that.''

'_That's Sherlock Holmes? Wow…just wow. He didn't even ask my name. Ah well if I'm going to live with him, this makes things easier for me. I hope.' _I think while shaking my head in disbelief at the door.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made and for repeating myself constantly.**

**1 – sorry I can't help myself but you've got to admit if Sherlock mistook a boy for a girl then was corrected on said fact he so confidently deduced would be funny**

**2 – I think that's what it is but I'm not sure**

**3 – I'm making Tsuna have really go eyesight and everyone has to agree that Sherlock/Benedict has piercing eyes**

**4 – unintentionally dropped the Japan subject**

**5 – I know in the show it says evening but since Tsuna hasn't got a place to stay I'm making it in the morning because anybody can keep themselves occupied in a different place for a whole evening and it just felt wrong to leave him be until the evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chap 3:)**

**this whole chapter is set in Sherlock's point of view and the is no dialogue, there is variation of normal text and italics scattered which either indicate Sherlock's personal thoughts or his deductions. it's really how you make it.**

**i do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD **

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 3**

St Bart's hospital lab

**Sherlock's POV**

Mike enters the lab with a teenage, Chinese- _no Japanese_, girl. _Tomboy from the looks of it, aged thirteen-to-fourteen_. No bad in appearance _is quite attractive_. _Wait- no she's 2 decades younger than me_. _Ah wait,_ she has more friends who are guys than girls _hence tomboy and is homosexual_.

The girl looks at me for a second then I ask Mike if I could borrow his phone, which he doesn't have on his person. Then Molly enters the room with my coffee, I thank her-_hold on wasn't she wearing lipstick before_? I ask her about the lipstick and make a comment.

During my interaction with Molly, I notice the girl is observing our conversation and then she offers me her phone. _Obviously she heard me asking Mike for his phone_. I thank her and smile on the inside- _really this isn't like me maybe I'm starting to take a reaction to the nicotine patches?_

I take the girls phone and ask her if Japan is interesting and if what thinks about the violin. _She is getting confused, I wonder why she is going to be my flatmate_.

The girl questions me about the flatmate comment I made and I explain to her about what I told Mike and that she was here because Mike thinks she is a potential flatmate. _Well I don't really word it but it's implied._

I tell the girl that I have to dash and that I left my riding crop in the mortuary. _She is replaying 'riding crop' in her mind, I can tell_ and then she shouts out to me and states that we don't know each other, she doesn't know the address of where we will be meeting and that she doesn't know my name. _Definitely never been to London before._

I analyse her then present my deduction of her, she is silent. _She must be impressed, I must have got a lot of my deduction correct_. I smile inwardly, _again_.

As I leave the room, I turn around at last minute and give the girl my name, the address, a wink and a quick ''afternoon'', catching a glimpse of the disbelief on her face.

_Things may get interesting with her around-wait I did even catch her name! What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Apologise for any spelling or grammar mistake I have made and for the shortness of the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chap 4:) **

**i do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock **

**Chapter 4**

Seven in the morning

221b Baker Street

Tsuna walks up to 221b Baker Street as a taxi pulls up outside the building. While Tsuna knocks the door knocker, Sherlock climbs out of the cab and walks up to the petit brunette, with a glint of something in his eye.

''Hello.'' Sherlock greets, causing Tsuna to turn around.

''Ah, Mr Holmes,'' the petit boy greeted in return, while he went to shake Sherlock's hand. (**1**)

Sherlock taking Tsuna's hand, giving it a small shake, said, ''Sherlock, please.'' ending with a small smile.

Once they let the other's hand go, Tsuna spoke, ''Well, this is a nice place. Must be expensive.''

Sherlock gave a small shrug, ''Mrs Hudson; the landlady. She gave me a special deal, she owes my favour. Years back her husband was sentenced to death in Florida, I was able to help out.''

Tsuna's eyes widen, ''You stopped her husband being executed?!''

Sherlock looked at Tsuna with a certain glint I his eyes, amusement, ''Oh no. I ensured it.''

While the small brunette processed this information the front door opened, revealing an old lady with a smile. Said old lady hugged Sherlock, her smile widening a little.

Turning to Tsuna, ''Mrs Hudson, this young lady here, is my new flatmate…sorry I never got your name.'' Sherlock introduced, sort of.

**Tsuna's POV**

After greeting Sherlock and being informed that he ensured the landlady's husband's execution. _'How much influence does this gut have?' _

The said landlady, opened the door and hugged Sherlock then he tried to introduce me. _'Seriously, do I really look like a girl?! And did it never occur to him yesterday to ask for my name?'_

I look at the older lady and smile, ''You can call me Tsuna, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am.'' widening my smile, which was returned.

After getting a compliment of how I was a 'proper' young lady, Sherlock suggested that we go inside. _'He's lucky he's got long legs. He can get up the stairs faster than me.' _He waits for me in front of a door, which lead to the apartment. I look around the place is cluttered with what I had thought was the previous residents stuff. _'No it has to be Sherlock's stuff. Nobody in their right mind would own a skull.' _(**2**)

I walk around the house a bit then speak, ''Well, this could be nice. Very nice indeed.'' I turn to face Sherlock.

''Yes…yes I think so. My thoughts precisely.'' while looking about a bit more.

''As soon as we tidy up this mess/As soon as you settle in.'' Sherlock and I said at the same time.

After we finished our sentences, the dark haired man looks a little nervous and looks to the side.

''Well, obviously, I can straighten things up a bit.'' he as he chucks some papers into a box and stabs some unopened letters with a knife onto the mantelpiece. _'He seems to really want this to work. He probably puts people off with his analysing of them and saying what he thinks of them.'_

I try to break the ice, ''Why do you have a skull on the mantelpiece?'' I ask, with genuine curiosity.

Sherlock looks to skull and says, ''Friend of mine…well I say friend...'' drifting the end of his sentence off. _'Wow! He must be lonely if the closest thing he has of a friend is an inanimate object with a permanent grin.' _

Mrs Hudson comes into the room, ''What do you think, Tsuna? There's another bedroom upstairs if you be needing two bedrooms.''

I look at her with amazement and confusion, ''Of course we'll be needing two.''

''Don't worry we have all sorts round here. Besides, it's not my business of what kind of relationship Sherlock and you have.'' giving a knowing smile at me. _'Oh my God! She thinks we're _together! _For goodness sake, Sherlock correct her. Tell the lady she's got it wrong and we're not together in that way.'_

I look at Sherlock from the corner of my eye, hoping he'd catch it and get message: but he didn't. I listen to Mrs Hudson complain about the mess Sherlock had made in the kitchen while I sit down in a red armchair. _'Hmm…surprisingly comfy.'_

''Mike told me that you have a website. ''The Science of Deduction'' he even showed me it.'' I say to him, as he turns to face me with a smug smile.

''What did you think?'' he asks. _'Stop being so smug, you prat!' _to which I openly scoff at._ 'Ha! That wiped that smug look off your face!'_

''I can't say I think highly of it. From what Mike told me, you can identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb. Which I'm sure is true, but you kind of lay it on thick, don't ya?'' I say to him.

He looks at me with a puzzled expression, then looks slightly disappointed (?). _'I wonder why? Maybe it's because I'm not impressed.'_

Then, Mrs Hudson re-entered from the kitchen, ''What about these suicides, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street.'' she said, ''Three exactly the same.''

While she's talking, I hear a car pull up outside the house and I notice Sherlock somewhat perks up. _'Must be a police car. That can means-'_

''**Four**'' Sherlock and I said at the same time, he turns and looks at me wide eyed.

Earning Mrs Hudson's attention too, I decide to voice what's on my mind, ''There's been a forth suicide. But this one must be different. The police clearly haven't come to you about the previous three, so now something different has happened unlike the others. Thus they are coming to you.'' As I finish, a man comes up the stairs. _'By the looks of him, he's a DI.'_

Sherlock snaps out of his stupor, ''Where?'' he asks.

''Brixton, Lauriston gardens.'' The man replies.

''What was different?'' Sherlock asks.

The man looked at Sherlock, ''You know how they never leave notes? This one did. Will you come?'' _'Sounds like he's begging.'_

''Who's on forensics?'' he asks the man.

''Anderson.'' he replies. _'Whoever Anderson is Sherlock must hate him.' _

''Anderson won't work with me.'' Sherlock moans, in a way, then states how he needs an assistant. _'A bit big headed, aren't ya?'_

The man gives Sherlock a pleading look, ''Will you come?'' _'Just say yes already!'_

''Not in a police car. I'll be right behind.'' Sherlock replies, the man looks relieved then leaves.

Once we hear the door shut, Sherlock jumps up enthusiastically, ''Brilliant! Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note! Ah, its Christmas! Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late might need food.'' he says happily, while Mrs. H says she isn't his housekeeper.

''Tsuna have a cuppa tea...make yourself at home. Don't wait up!'' he calls out while leaving the apartment.

Mrs. H says something about him being like her husband and that she could see I'm calm and that I should calm him down a bit. Then she offers make me a cup of tea, to which I say thank you. My ears perk up as I hear someone outside the door we entered the flat through. _'Must be Sherlock. What's he doing back?' _

Funnily enough, it was Sherlock leaning on the side of the still opened door, he starts to speak while he puts on some gloves, ''You are very bright, you know?'' _'Where's he going with this?'_

''Even seen a crime scene?'' he asks, to which I say no, ''Would you like to?''

To which I reply, ''Hmph…Why the hell not.'' then we both start to leave the house.

Sherlock calls out to Mrs. H saying I wouldn't be having any tea yet, then goes onto saying something about the game being on.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?' _I can't help but wonder, with worry.

* * *

**Apologies**** for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed.**

**1 – unlikely behaviour for a teen but I couldn't think of something else for them to do**

**2 – I can't recall if I've already said this but I'm making Tsuna smart as in 'Sherlock' smart, he can deduce things too**


	5. Chapter 5

**chappy 5 is here;) i should point out that there will probably be Sherlock POV chapters here and there.**

**i do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 5**

**Sherlock's POV**

The taxi pulls up to 221b and I see the girl arrive and knock on the door. I greet her and she returns the greeting, then we shake hands as I permit her to just calling me Sherlock. She comments on the house and I tell her about how Mrs Hudson owes me a favour for ensuring her husband's death. _She seems shocked by this…understandable. _

Mrs. Hudson answers the door and we hug, then I introduce my new flatmate-_I really should have asked for her name- _who gives her name-_Tsuna must be short for something…Tsunami is a girl's name right? Must find out and catalogue it._(**1**)I suggest we go inside and rush up the stairs to open the door to the apartment.

Tsuna looks around and says it could be 'very nice' to which I agree, _once she settles in_. While I say that, she says ''As soon as we tidy up this mess.'' -_I suppose I did make a mess-_I really want this to work. So I tidy away some papers and stab some of my unopened letters onto the mantelpiece.

She comments on the skull and I tell her he's a friend-_sort of_- then Mrs. Hudson enters the room and asks what Tsuna thought of the place and if we need two bedrooms. _Honestly the woman must think that every couple that move in together are actually a _couple_…hold on…do Tsuna and I look like a couple…interesting._

I see my new flatmate sit in the red armchair across from mine, she says Mike told her about my website-_she must have been impressed_- I ask her what she thought, to which she…scoffed?

She tells me I'm 'laying it on thick' so she's clearly not impressed-_why? I thought she'd be impressed…maybe my high intellect isn't the way to woo her…woo her? Why do I want to _woo _her, she's younger than me and she isn't interested in those of the opposite gender_- what is wrong with me?

Mrs. Hudson comes in from the kitchen and comments on the three suicides, as I see a police car pull up outside-_hold on…make that four_-the moment I said 'four' I heard another voice say that at the same time. _What?_

I turn to find that Tsuna had spoken-_how could she know?!_-then she says that something must be different this time than the last three suicides because the police have come to me. After she finishes her speech, Lestrade enters the room. I ask him 'where' and he answers, then after some more question and answers I tell him I'd be there. _Honestly how could I not?!_

I jump around the room happily, commenting on the suicide and the note. As I leave the room I tell Tsuna to make a cup of tea, to make herself at home and to not wait up. Once I leave the room I pause and walk back to the door which we entered the apartment through.

_Tsuna is really smart unlike all the other idiots that surround me_-I want her to come along. So I state she is bright and ask if she's seen a crime scene and if she'd like to; she says why the hell not. _I'll take that as a yes._

We rush downstairs and I inform Mrs. Hudson Tsuna wouldn't be having any tea and she comments on my cheerfulness and that it isn't decent. To which I say doesn't matter and that the 'Game is On' while Tsuna follows me out of the house.

* * *

**Apologies**** for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed and the shortness of the chapter. **

**1 – I don't know what he calls it when he stores info into his mind palace **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappy 6XD WARNING: the events will not be accurate to the TV show and original will be lose.**

**i do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 6**

**Tsuna's POV**

Sherlock had hailed a cab to take us to our destination. We were sitting in silence until I had enough.

''So are you going to explain anything to me? Like where we're going?'' I ask to which he said 'the crime scene', then I asked ''What do you do exactly?''

He looked at me ''What do you think?'' with a small, amused smile. _'I feel like hitting him!'_

''Okay, I would say private detective, but, the police don't go to private detective. Unfortunately I don't think there is a job like that so I'd have to make up on and say you're a consulting detective. When the police have I case they're having trouble solving, they go to you to help them. Am I right?'' I say, while Sherlock looks at me intrigued.

He smiles ''You are exactly right. I am the only consulting detective, I invented the job.''

I look at him ''Your deduction of me, in St Bart's. How did you figure that out?'' I ask curiously.

Sherlock turns to look at me again, ''As I said before, when Mike came in he said you were a little lost confirmed that you have never been to London before. Secondly, your luggage, you are travelling light suggesting you were either unsure of what to pack or you are unsure of the place you were travelling to so, you pack lightly to keep you belongings close to you. Then there is your fashion sense, you're dressed in boys' clothing despite being a girl, I can tell you're an only child so they aren't hand-downs-no you chose them yourself. Most girls who dress like that are tomboys and then there was your phone usually girls your age would have a photo of themselves and their boyfriend as their wallpaper but you don't, you have a photo of you and several other boys and three girls-the fact that there are many boys and that you expression doesn't show any attraction to them suggests they are only friends but the lack of girls not only adds to the fact you are a tomboy but that you don't enjoy the company of certain girls. The ones in your photo are more or less the same type so, you're keeping a certain type a girl around you, therefore you are attracted to those of the same gender. Now the issue of your parents, once again back to your phone, in your contacts your mum is there but you dad isn't, some girls have their dads number I their contact list because they are protective of their daughters and are on their side. You don't-now this could be because you're homosexual and your dad doesn't approve so you stop all contact- but that isn't the case, don't think your father is reliable so you don't keep in contact. Then there is your mother, she's on your contact list but she isn't on speed dial so you don't deem her as a priority contact, this could also be because of your homosexuality or it's because you don't think she can help you.'' (**1**) he finishes his long speech in a matter of fact tone.

I look at him ''That was impressive. I have to admit.'' _'Might as well give him this one.'_

The dark haired man looked back at me ''Really? That's not what people usually say.''

''What do they say?'' I ask.

''Piss off.'' with that we both started to laugh.

**Crime scene location**

When we arrived at our destination and exited the cab, I saw the police tape and several police cars scattered around the place.

As we walked over Sherlock spoke, ''Did I get anything wrong?''

I look at him briefly ''You're right about me being homosexual. I've pretended to be hetreo around my 'friends', even though I don't feel as though they are my friends. The girls in the photo, I'm not attracted to them I'm just comfortable around them. As for my dad, he wasn't around for part of my life and for the part's that he was, in my past, he'd been lying to my mum and I. When I tried to tell her the truth, she didn't believe me and shouted at me, that was when I stopped wanting to be around her and relying on her. Furthermore, when I found out my dad was lying to us and that he had mum so convinced I started hating him, in truth I've never like him.''

He looked at me ''Well, I did get most of it right.''

Then I said ''However, there is something throughout your deduction that you got wrong.'' I walked a little further ahead from him.

''Oh what did I get wrong?'' he asked.

I smirked ''Wouldn't it be more interesting for you to figure it out on your own?'' to which he smirked at too.

We walked up to a woman, Sally I think that's what Sherlock called her. She greets him sarcastically- _'Hold the phone…did she just call him a _Freak_. Isn't that a bit much? Talk about lack of professionalism.' _

After I was introduced to her, Sally walked us up to the crime scene entrance where a man, with a face that made me think of a rat, came out. He said he 'didn't want the crime scene contaminated', then Sherlock said something about the man's wife. _'Oh so he's Anderson!' _

Then he proceeded to say that Anderson's deodorant was on Sally. _'Sgt Donovan…hmmm…I don't like her.'_

Once we were in the building and I had to put on a blue suit on, we went upstairs to the top room where the body was. The man from earlier on, who came to 221b, informed Sherlock of the details. When we reached the top of the stairs, we entered the room directly in front of us. In the middle of the room was a dead woman, wearing an alarming amount of pink. _'Clearly the woman liked pink.'_

Sherlock went to examine the body, touching the coat, her umbrella and checking her jewellery. Then I notice the message: the note. Before she died, the woman had scratched 'Rache' into the floor. _'German for revenge-no, it's Rachel. Who's Rachel?'_

The newly dubbed Lestrade spoke up, ''Anything?''

Sherlock looked about, then took out his phone ''Nothing much.''

''She's German.'' Came the voice of Anderson ''Rache. It's German for revenge. She could be trying to-'' I had enough and shut the door in his face with a 'Shut up'. This got me an amused look from Sherlock and an unimpressed one from Lestrade.

''Sorry, he was annoying me. Besides, she wasn't writing 'Rache' it was 'Rachel'. So she isn't German, but she's from out of town. She was intending to stay one night before returning home to Cardiff. She was in her late thirties, coat is wet but her umbrella is dry, therefore it was too windy so her to use it. Her jewellery is clean-regularly polished- except her wedding ring, by the looks of it. It's dirty suggesting she'd been unhappily married for about 10, or more, years. From what I could see when Sherlock took her ring off, it's clean on the inside, so the only polishing it got was when she slid it off her finger. She had a string of lovers never sticking with one, not wanting them to see she's married, she always took the ring off. Her intention of an overnight stay is confirmed by her suitcase, a small one, see the back of her right leg. There are splash marks puddles from it rolling along the ground, she was pulling it with her right hand so splashes on right leg. However, judging by the fact that there is no case here, or downstairs the killer must have it. Also due to her string of lovers, she must have kept her phone with her, it's not here so it must have been in the case, or she gave it to the killer-or it was taken from her. OH MY GOD, THAT WOMAN WAS SMART!'' I exclaim at the end of my analysis.

Lestrade looked at me ''How was she smart?''

I smile ''The killer brought her here before she got to the hotel. They must have gotten here by car, if she was in a car that means she had her phone on her person and must have given it to the killer. So it's definite that killer has her phone. Now most phones now have GPS so if you lose it you can track it. This woman was smart enough to give us a way to find the killer. Unfortunately, we need details like an e-mail address, her mobile number and the password to access the tracking on-'' I realise something ''I got to go.'' Then I run out the door.

''Hold on! Where are you going?!'' I hear Sherlock shout after me.

''Sherlock you probably figured it out that these aren't suicides they're killings. The victims take the poison themselves, probably because the killer doesn't give them a choice. This killer has made a big mistake and I'm going to go now, cause I'm sure you'll figure it out.''

Then with that I left the building. If the killer and victim arrived by car, then the case was inside the car and the killer must off gotten rid of it in a place where no one could see him/her. So I run off to find the case.

**Sherlock's POV**

After Tsuna and I leave the cab and walk towards the crime scene, she tells me what I got right in my deduction but then she tells me I got something wrong-_what could I have gotten wrong?_- then she says it would be more interesting if I figured it out. _It might impress her._

Once we reach the tape, I undergo the usual insults from Donovan before we encounter Anderson. _God I hate him! _I ask him if his wife is away for long and stated that Donovan was at his house because she was wearing his deodorant. _That made them shut up._

Once inside, I told Tsuna to put on a blue suit while Lestrade gave some details of the case. When we reached the room I noticed the scratched letters _'Rache'-german for revenge…no _'Rachel'.

I examine her body-_coat wet, umbrella dry, jewellery clean except for wedding ring-_Lestrade asks me what I'd found out, I say 'nothing much'. Then Anderson starts talking-_when did he get here_-I was about to close the door in his face but then Tsuna beats me to it.

Then just as I was about to say the woman, Jennifer, wasn't German, Tsuna beat me to it, again. She then proceeded to state everything I had just analysed and more. _She is extraordinary._

What threw me off was when she abruptly said she needed to go, state the killer had Jennifer's mobile, then left the building. _Just how intelligent is she? Hmmm…at least things won't be boring.'_

* * *

**Apologies**** for any spelling or grammar mistakes and rambling. Also the possible changing of tenses.**

**I know having Sherlock pine over a supposed lesbian is weird but then again it's Sherlock, let him have his crush:)**

**I'm making Tsuna analyse the events a little before time and before Sherlock can make his deduction. If I tried to do the whole episode it would take forever, so I may shorten them by making Tsuna figure out before it would have been in the show.**

**1 – I had no idea what to write about the further details of Sherlock's deduction, so I ended up rambling and making up nonsense **


	7. Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7**

**i do not own KHR/Sherlock or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**Meeting Sherlock**

**Chapter 7**

**Tsuna's POV**

After I ran off, I quickly found the woman's case. _'What was her name? I'll ask Sherlock later.' _I took back to 221b and was now trying to hunt down Sherlock to tell him I found it, when a pay telephone started to ring just as I walked by the booth. _'Weird.' _I ignore it and continue walking.

Unfortunately, it kept on happening, so I finally answered one. Once I answered it a low, sophisticated voice told me to look at a series of CCTV cameras which moved I my direction, and then told me to get into the black, sinister car that had just pulled up outside the booth I was in. _'This guy could certainly give Reborn a run for his money.'_

So I get in the car, there was a lady in the car but she was too preoccupied with her phone so I didn't bother asking her where we were going. Once we reached our destination, the situation felt even more ominous. _'A warehouse in god knows where. My. Life. Sucks.' _

As I walk further into the warehouse, I see a man in a suit leaning on an umbrella.

The man had a fake smile plastered on his features ''Hello Tsuna, how are you? Please take a seat.'' the man said while gesturing to the single chair. _'Snobby git.'_

I plaster a smile on my face ''No thank, I'm fine standing. Thanks for the offer.'' the man's 'smile' falls.

''What is your relationship with Sherlock Holmes?'' he asks.

I raise an eyebrow ''I just met him yesterday. Not much of a relationship.'' I answer honestly.

What I had said caused to smirk ''And yet you have moved in with him as his new flatmate. I dare say that you homosexuality does reduce the chances of there being an intimate relationship between you and Sherlock, but one can't be too careful. Anyway that isn't why I sent for you, since you have recently started living with Sherlock in 221b Baker Street I am willing to offer you money to inform of his 'goings-ons'. For example, what cases he's on and what he is doing in between cases.''

I frown ''Who are you? And what are you to Sherlock?'' I ask cautiously. _'I hope he's not somebody on Sherlock's bad side or vice versa. I don't want to kick a guy when I don't know where I am.' _(**1**)

''You could say I'm the closest thing to a friend he has. He would say I'm his archenemy, though his is one for dramatics.'' the man says.

I narrow my eyes, ''Well, I am sorry but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I don't make it a habit to give information about someone to another who says they said person's 'archenemy'.''

The man gave me a sour look ''I am asking this of you because I worry for him, constantly.'' At this I raise an eyebrow, again. _'Archenemy…worry for him…I wonder could he be…'_

After a long silence, it was clear neither one of us wanted to continue a conversation so the man started to walk away ''I will provide your transport back to 221b and I'll offer you some advice. Be careful around Sherlock, you're not safe around him. A little girl such as yourself would do well to heed an elders advice.''

I look at him, sheathing with anger_ 'Why the bloody hell does everyone think I'm a _girl_?! I'm a _boy_!'_

I look at the man's back as he walk away, irritated beyond belief by his snobbiness.

**221b Baker Street**

When I was dropped off at 221b, I wondered if Sherlock had gotten home yet. I walked into the flat to find him lying on the sofa gripping his arm.

''What's up with you?'' I ask, looking at his arm.

Sherlock lowers it and reveals three nicotine patches ''Nicotine patch helps me think.''

I raise an eyebrow ''What do you need to think about? And seriously three patches?!''

''It's a three patch job. I need to figure out where the suitcase is, I looked in all the possible places near the crime scene and out of sight but I didn't find anything.'' He replies.

My eye widen in realisation ''Oh that's all? I found the case ages ago and brought it here and went to find you but someone calling himself your 'archenemy' kind of kidnapped me.'' I saw the dark haired man open his eyes.

''Did he offer you money to spy on me?'' I nod ''Did you accept it?'' I shook my head, ''Shame, we could have spilt the money think it through next time- hold on did you say the case was here?''

''Yeah.'' I say as I retrieve the case from where I hid it. ''By the way, has Lestrade found who Rachel is yet?'' Sherlock shook his head.

Time skip

After chasing after a cab around London, with the belief the killer was the passenger, only to find out it wasn't. Then returning home to find Lestrade performing a drugs bust. To say I was pissed off was an understatement, but I had to keep a calm demeanour.

I look at Lestrade ''Look I know how this looks but other things came up and contacting you was at the back of our minds.'' I reason ''Yes, we found the case. Yes, we kept it here but we had the intention of being it to you, well I did, but we had reason to believe the killer was in the area so we went to track him down. I'm sorry.'' I apologise bowing my head, elbowing Sherlock in the stomach to do the same, which worked.

Lestrade nodded in acknowledgement ''By the way, did you find out who Rachel is'' I ask.

''Rachel was Jennifer's still born baby daughter-'' he was about to say something else when I interrupted him.

''Thank you, that is very helpful.'' Then I walk over to the case and take the tag with Jennifer's e-mail address and phone number. Then I open Sherlock's laptop and type in her e-mail address on Mephone ''Rachel isn't simply a name, it's a password. Now that we can track the phone and thus find the killer.'' Once I finish what I'm doing, I turn around to see gaping faces ''What?''

Donovan speaks ''How could you figure something like that out before the Freak?''

Anderson is next ''Yes, you're just like him except Japanese, younger and female.'' I twitch at that.

I turn back to the laptop while it's still loading, then Mrs. H comes in telling Sherlock his cab was here. _'He hasn't called a cab.'_

''Sherlock, you should go and tell the cab to go since you haven't called one.'' I say, while still looking at the computer. Hearing Sherlock leave the room to do as I suggested.

Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan were looking at each other. _'Probably wondering how I go Sherlock to do something without-' _before I could finish my thought the location of the phone loaded: 221b Baker Street.

''But that's not possible. I went through the case the phone isn't-'' then I realised ''Oh God! Sherlock!'' I ran downstairs just in time to see the cab drive off with Sherlock inside.

Lestrade followed me ''What's wrong?!''

I turn to him ''It's the cabby. The killer is the cab driver of the cab that just drove off with Sherlock inside. I should have realised, Sherlock hadn't called a cab so it shouldn't have been here. Also no one thinks of the cab driver do they? Witnesses see the cab pull up and drop the victims off at the place they die in; a cab isn't suspicious so no one pays any mind. But right now, we need to get to Sherlock before he gets himself killed. Can you access any CCTV or speed cams to try and find a cab going to some place it shouldn't or wouldn't likely be going? If you can I'll stay here and wait for the cab's final destination to pop-up.'' Then with the exchanges of nods, the police were looking for a cab taking an unlikely route.

**Time skip (the school the cabby takes Sherlock)***

After the location of the cabby loaded I got a cab to go to the location. I had ran through the building to find Sherlock only to emerge in the room opposite the one Sherlock and the killer were in.

'_That idiot is about to take the pill!' _Lucky for Sherlock I found his gun and I have I sharp eye. _'Do not give Reborn any credit.' _I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, once I saw the cabby go down I left the building and dispose of the gun. After a short while, I see an ambulance pull up with several police cars, I look at the ambulance to see Sherlock having a blanket placed over his shoulders. _'For the umpteenth time, by the looks of it.'_

I see Sherlock and Lestrade talk, a certain dark haired male sent me a knowing look as he walked over ''I didn't know schools in Japan taught teenage girls to shot a gun.''

I smile at him ''They don't. Oh before you ask I've sorted out the powder burns and disposed of the gun.'' I pause ''You were going to take that pill and don't lie. Do you just risk your life to prove you're clever?'' I smirk at him.

''Now why would I do that?'' he asks, innocently(?)

''Cause you're an idiot.'' I nudge him. Then I look up to see the man from earlier climb out of the black car. I alert Sherlock to this.

''Well Sherlock another case solved then?'' the man asked, with a snobby look on his face. _'Hold on…yep I was right' _

''What do you want Mycroft?!'' Sherlock snaps.

That was it I broke out into a fit of laughter ''Oh that is (gasp) so (laugh) priceless. 'Archenemy' certainly is (gasp) a way to name you big brother Sherlock.'' I look at the man, Mycroft, ''I thought it was fishy that a supposed enemy of Sherlock's was worried for him. I had a feeling that you were his older brother, this just confirms it.''

Both the Holmes' look at me with bewildered expressions, Mycroft speaks ''You certainly have a intelligent flatmate, little brother. She may bring out the best in you. Well, I just came to check you were okay, you so I'll be leaving now.'' Mycroft looks directly at me ''Until we meet again Tsuna. I am genuinely looking forward to our next meeting.'' he smiles, a genuine one.

I return the smile and extend my hand, which he accepts and gives a small shake ''As do I. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you earlier on, I feel bad seeing as your Sherlock's brother-'' he didn't let me continue.

''Nonsense. You're behaviour was only natural considering a stranger kidnaps you and asks you to spy on your new flatmate. I bear no ill will towards you, as I hope you bear no ill will towards me'' he say with I smile, I return it again and nod.

Saying our goodbyes, Sherlock and I headed back to 221b Baker Street.

'_Well, now I know my stay in Britain is going to be lively and eventful.'_

* * *

**Apologies**** for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed.**

***- I can't remember where the cabby takes him**

**1 – for those how hadn't figured it out, Tsuna would've kicked Mycroft in his 'privates'.**


End file.
